


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by emissarystilinski



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Rimming, im filth and im not sorry, this is just tender smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/pseuds/emissarystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Ronan touched him it felt like exaltation. Each grip of his hands on Adam’s ribs, every wet press of his lips along Adam’s happy trail was a hymn being sung at the altar of Adam Parrish. Ronan always did worship best in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pynch fic and the first fic I've written in a long time. Be gentle with me.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own these characters or the Raven Cycle but I love them like they're my children.

Adam Parrish couldn’t take his eyes off his dinky, old alarm clock on his makeshift bedside table. He was sat in his sunlit apartment over Saint Agnes church, watching dust particles float above his head while he listened to the church service finish below him. His feet bounced atop his comforter, anticipation thrumming through his body while he waited for Ronan to get there.

Some days were easier for Adam; at some point in his life, he’d gotten used to the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’d fought tooth and nail for the control he now had in his life, his apartment above the church, the shitbox down in the parking lot, the school he slaved over, and even the three jobs he had to hold down to keep himself afloat were things he cherished. Some days though, some days his muscles ached and he would wish for a split second that he could drop everything; some days the weight was just a little too much to bear.

When those days came, usually Adam would simply think of hiding in the minuscule room in his family’s dusty trailer and he’d pull up the strength to lift his responsibilities and keep his well earned freedom.

Some days, he would relent and let someone else help him bear the weight. Adam could hear the heavy sound of boots coming up the rickety steps to his apartment and his heart tripped in his chest. The door opened and closed easily, letting in the pale ball of fury and fire that was Ronan Lynch. Adam sat up in his bed, taking in Ronan’s crisp white shirt and newly wrinkled dress pants, his tie loose around his neck as he took in Adam’s tired eyes and sweatpants like he was assessing the week’s damage.

“How was mass?” Adam asked, Ronan coming to kneel at the bottom of his bed.

Thin fingered hands came to grasp Adam’s ankles, “It was fine, there were songs, Declan only glared at me a little so I’d call it a success.”

A quick tug brought Adam three feet down his bed, legs splayed sloppily on either side of Ronan’s knees. Adam had to bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering, the ache in his muscles already starting to subside at the feeling of Ronan’s hands on him.

The hands on him trailed slowly up his calves, “What do you need?” Ronan’s voice smoldered in the small apartment, sparking a small fire in Adam’s gut.

“You,” Adam murmured, hands gripping the comforter beneath him, “Just you.”

Ronan nodded, slowly leaning down to trail soft kisses along Adam’s stomach, pausing to suck lightly at his puffy nipples and to dip his tongue into the cavern of Adam’s clavicle. He sucked lightly along the column of Adam’s throat long enough for the hair on Adam’s arms to stand up at the feeling before moving to nibble at his boyfriend’s slightly stubbled jaw. Adam couldn’t take it anymore, faster than Ronan was expecting, Adam grasped his chin to bring him into a heated kiss.

Adam poured every feeling into the kiss, every frustration, every ache, every pin and needle pricking his muscles, and every ounce of control he didn’t have the strength to hold onto. Ronan gave as good as he got, nipping at Adam’s lip to encourage the dusty haired boy below him to let go of the weight he was being suffocated by.

With one last press of his lips to Adam’s, Ronan sat back on his haunches, gripping the fabric of Adam’s sweats. “Hips up, Parrish,” he commanded lightly.

Adam obeyed as he always did, allowing Ronan to pull the sweatpants off. Adam was already half hard, the air on his overheated skin making his blood rush even faster. Every time Ronan touched him it felt like exaltation. Each grip of his hands on Adam’s ribs, every wet press of his lips along Adam’s happy trail was a hymn being sung at the altar of Adam Parrish. Ronan always did worship best in the bedroom.

“Jesus, Ronan!” Adam yelped when Ronan sucked the head of his cock between thin lips, tonguing around the crown of it. All his blood rushed south as he did his very best not to thrust up into the wet, hot heat of Ronan’s mouth.

As if he was reading Adam’s mind, Ronan took him deeper. Ronan’s tongue slid along the shaft of the dick in his mouth and he moaned around it, the sound rattling Adam’s bones the closer he got to the back of Ronan’s throat. Hands gripped at his hips, encouraging Adam to give into it the instinct to thrust. He did, lightly at first, but the piercing feeling of Ronan’s short nails on his skin had him thrusting up sharply. Adam thought he’d hurt Ronan, but he just adjusted to the feeling, opening his throat to the intrusion.

“Fuck,” Adam whined, edging closer and closer to his release with each thrust.

Ronan’s arm snaked over Adam’s hips to keep him still while he pulled off with an obscene sounding _pop_. He kissed along the crease of Adam’s shaking legs, sucking a mark into the sensitive area before moving down to suckle sweetly at Adam’s taint. He wrenched a rough moan from Adam’s mouth like Ronan peeling out of a parking lot, fast, raw, and reckless. He gripped the backs of his thighs; pulling his knees to his chest to give Ronan better access to the place he needed him the most.

His tongue snaked down to lap at Adam’s hole, Adam’s hands gripping hard on his thighs. Ronan was never anything but sloppy when it came to rimming Adam, never anything but passionate. He coaxed Adam open with his tongue, licking and sucking at Adam’s rim till he could easily fuck him with his tongue. Ronan knew it wouldn’t be enough for Adam, that he needed to feel more so, he pressed a finger into Adam’s hole beside his tongue. Adam felt like he was coming apart at the seams.

A string of moans never stopped falling from Adam’s lips, whines and shivering whimpers every time Ronan pushed his tongue and finger in. All he could do was lift up and push against the feeling of Ronan adding a slicked second finger. Even when Ronan went to church, he still carried travel lube in his pocket; Adam almost laughed at the blasphemy of it but he couldn’t shake the need for something… more.

“Ronan, R-Ro, please.” Adam pleaded, not knowing what exactly he was asking for, only that he needed it desperately.

 There was a heinous squelching noise when Ronan pulled his tongue out to hush Adam, replacing the muscle with a third finger that made Adam cry out. That was what he needed, that stretch and surrender of his body to Ronan. So he pushed into the feeling, bearing down on the three fingers pressing sweetly and sharply into him. It wasn’t as wide as he knew Ronan would stretch him but it would be enough to make the intrusion welcome instead of uncomfortable.

“Hush, babe, I’ll give you what you want.” Ronan whispered, tearing his eyes away from where he was opening Adam up. He pulled his fingers out quickly like ripping off a band-aid but Adam still whimpered at the loss.

It had taken him this long to realize that Ronan had yet to get undressed. His button up was wrinkled and his lips were obscenely red from his hard work on opening Adam up; he had never looked more beautiful. He quickly unbuckled his pants, ready to undress and get down to it but something hot flared in Adam’s stomach at the sight of Ronan like this. Dressed up so prim and proper like he was going to another church service and, maybe, he was at one right now.

“Wait,” Adam said quickly and it made his heart swell how fast Ronan’s hands left his belt and the warmth of him moved quickly away. Ronan would always stop when Adam told him to, Adam knew it and that’s why he trusted him completely. “I just- keep them on.”

Ronan nodded, a small smirk sharp and flattered cutting across his face. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a condom.

“Ro,” Adam murmured, his hands gripping the backs of his knees again and opening his legs wide again, “Just you.”

Ronan actually had to grip the base of himself, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Ronan moaned, knee walking forward on the bed and replacing Adam’s hands with his shaking ones.

Adam reached down automatically, finding the head of Ronan’s cock and pressing it to himself. Ronan was sucking on the thin skin on the inside of Adam’s knee, moaning wetly as he pressed himself in. The moan that reverberated from Adam’s chest was heady and gracious, a keening thank you to Ronan for giving him what he needed. Ronan slid into Adam inch by inch, a small roll of his hips pressing him in until he bottomed out. Adam felt Ronan’s sucking lips turn into sharp teeth and he whimpered at the sensation.

“Jesus and fucking Mary, Adam.” Ronan groaned, hips absentmindedly grinding in just a little before stilling again. “So fucking good, always so good.”

Adam swallowed down a moan before speaking, “Move, Ronan. Please-“

Ronan leaned forward, hips pressing tightly to Adam’s ass, trapping Adam’s dick between their sweat slicked stomachs. “What, Adam?” he breathed hotly against Adam’s mouth, “Please what?”

Adam’s answering moan sounded pathetic even to his own ears, “Fuck me.” He bit out, feeling bold now that he had Ronan right where he needed him. Adam’s accent danced over the words, knowing how Ronan loved it.

Ronan licked into Adam’s mouth with a possessive growl, his hips pulling back quickly before rolling forward hard, making Adam moan into the kiss. Ronan’s hands were gone from the backs of his knees and found purchase on either side of Adam’s head, curling into the Adam’s shitty sheets as he struck up on tender but demanding rhythm.

Adam’s hands scrambled to grip at Ronan’s ass, manipulating the taut muscles this way and that. They were barely kissing anymore, just hot breaths and brushes of lips as Ronan kept up his pace. Adam curled around Ronan, his hands sliding up and around his neck while his legs hooked tightly at the small of Ronan’s back. This is what he needed: Ronan above him, Ronan inside of him, Ronan everywhere, just Ronan.  All of Adam’s defenses were down, each roll of Ronan’s hips disarming him even more. Ronan was every bit as protective as Cabeswater, the way the forest would curl around his mind protectively was similar to Ronan’s whispered praise into the hollow of his throat or the arms gently folded around his head.

“Doing so well,” Ronan moaned against the skin of Adam’s neck, “So good for me, Adam.”

All Adam could do was push back against the feeling of Ronan inside of him, biting soundly on the curve of Ronan’s shoulder. His cheeks burned, the need to refute Ronan’s praise was always right at the tip of his tongue but he knew it’d be futile. For some reason, Ronan believed it. This God amongst men, dreamer of nightmares and magical forests, loved him unconditionally.

Ronan was horrible at using his words, he was all action and it’d taken Adam months to learn the physical language of Ronan Lynch. How a caress to the back of Adam’s neck or fingers running through Adam’s hair always said much more than his words ever could. A tender kiss to Adam’s forehead or Ronan’s fingers twining with his were small prayers; allowing Adam to see him vulnerable and _make_ him vulnerable  were his tithes; the persistent nudging of Ronan’s cock against Adam’s prostate were his offerings. Every touch was an act of worship.

The prodding feeling of Ronan’s dick against his prostate was driving him hard and fast toward orgasm. Ronan’s speech had been boiled down to just Adam’s name at that point and sweat was beading where Adam’s hands were gripping the base of his neck.

“M’ close, Ro.” Adam moaned into his ear, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Ronan did the opposite and doubled his efforts, slamming into Adam so hard it forced a breathless moan right out of the both of them. Ronan was holding on by a thread, Adam could see it in how tightly his eyes were screwed shut. Adam was determined to take him over the edge with him so he snuck his hand down to the bedspread to grab at the discarded lube, messily coating his middle finger. Adam wrapped his arm around Ronan’s back, using his other hand to pull him open, and pressed a sneaky finger against Ronan’s hole.

“Fuck, Adam!” Ronan yelped, hips stuttering then picking up speed as Adam’s finger slipped into him, “You little shit.”

Adam nipped at Ronan’s neck playfully, loving the reckless thrusts Ronan was pounding into him; he loved it even more when he added a second crooked digit and Ronan was obviously torn between fucking into Adam or pressing into the feeling of Adam’s fingers hooked into him possessively. The fire in Adam’s belly coiled tighter, his orgasm bubbling to the surface quicker now.

“Ronan,” Adam whimpered, “Come with me, Ronan, I wanna feel you.”

“Christ, I love you.” Ronan shook the words out, his pace faltering slightly at Adam’s words.

Adam was so close, so fucking close to falling over the edge between the feeling of his dick trapped between them and the heavy feeling of Ronan inside of him. His body rolled against Ronan’s; his ass coming up to meet Ronan’s every thrust while simultaneously grinding himself against Ronan’s abs. The dual pleasure had him falling over the edge with a long shout, splattering their stomachs with cum. Adam’s fingers still hooked into the boy above him tugged haphazardly and Ronan was riding out his orgasm right along with Adam.

Adam lazily trailed the fingers of his unoccupied hand up and down Ronan’s spine, the scent of church incense, sweat, and _Ronan_ lulled him into complacency. The breathing of the wiry boy on top of him evened out as the minutes passed, a small whine escaping next to Adam’s ear when the fingers still stuffed inside him slipped out. Ronan kissed Adams neck softly before pulling out of him wetly but not moving out of arms reach.

“Thank you,” Adam murmured voice as rough as the calluses on his hands, as he curled into Ronan’s side, resting his head on the bicep half curled under Ronan’s head.

A kiss, softer than anyone would think Ronan capable of, landed on Adam’s forehead. “Shut up and go to sleep,” Ronan grumbled into Adam’s hair before his breath evened out.

Adam knew that the pressures of his life would return, that this was a small sanctuary that would be shattered the moment they woke in a few hours but, for now, he would slip into a dreamless sleep and let someone else help him carry the weight of the world.


End file.
